


Ballum Mini fics collection

by Ballum_x_2019



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_x_2019/pseuds/Ballum_x_2019
Summary: A collection of ballum one shots.





	1. Family

Chapter 1  
Ben was laying fast asleep on the sofa of his and Callum's flat after taking a beating while on a drunken night out across town. Callum sighed to himself, he wanted to be mad at Ben because he deserved him to be but he couldn't find it in himself to do that so he just did his usual sighed and took a minute to admire the sleeping figure. The figure of the man he loved so much.  
A few hours passed by and Ben was still sleeping which worried Callum. The man picked up a warm cloth and sat by Ben gently cleaning up his cut face, letting his thumb run just below his eye. it broke Callum's heart every time he came home battered and bruised, it felt as if each beating was one step closer to Ben meeting his match and not coming home to the square alive and that terrified Callum more and more each day because each day dragged him deeper and deeper into being in love with Ben Mitchell. Callum decided to let him sleep as he carefully laid a blanket over the mans body before pressing a kiss to his forehead and quietly whispering "sleep well darling."  
Callum had decided to stay home today watching some unknown television programme while he made some dinner for him and Ben, he was awoken from his thoughts from a pained groan sounding from the sofa causing Callum's caring, protective boyfriend instincts to kick in. "how you feeling?" Callum asked gently as he walked over to Ben handing him a glass of water and two pain killers. "sore. My heads killing" Callum sighed at his response "well that could be a knock to the head or the alcohol level in your system. I know the anniversary is this week Ben and I get it I really do but this can't keep happening. Your not going to be let off every year for a week for getting into constant fights and benders. Lexi won't be so lenient when she's older if you want to remain the man she sees you as you have to act that way it won't be long until she's making her own opinions and decisions. Ben sighed heavily leaning back on the sofa. "I know your right I really do cal. I just lose myself this time of year. But I am trying I really am. I'm trying to be better for all of us, for you, for Lexi, lo, Jay and the family. It's just hard sometimes, I was always the black sheep of the family. I was expected to fail, be useless, never have a family or a home. I just needed to distract myself." Ben rested his head on Callum's shoulder clutching his hand "please don't be mad at me." Callum sighed in defeat he knew that Ben did get a bit lost this time of year it wasn't something he could control. "I'm not mad. I was just worried Ben. it feels like each time you come home battered and bruised is one step closer to you not coming home at all and that's a scary prospect and I'm not just thinking about me here I'm thinking of our family, Lexi, Lo and Jay. I don't ever want to have to break Lexi's heart and tell her daddy isn't coming home. She needs you." Ben fell silent at that thought, letting it sink in. "We all need you even if you are an idiot." ben turned around to see Lola, Jay and Lexi. The little girl had hold of a white rose and a gold heart balloon. "mummy and uncle Jay told me all about Paul and explained that's why you get sad sometimes. You don't have to be sad daddy. Uncle Jay said he was very special but he was just too special to stay around." tears formed in all the adults eyes at the intelligent young girl "yeah he was baby. He'd have loved you so much and he loved me and I miss him so much but I am so grateful for so many memories I have with him. He's the one that taught daddy to be himself." Ben pushed some stray hairs behind the little girls ear. "I know I have been hard on you recently, but your my brother I only want what's best for you. So I decided to have something outside. Come on." Ben stood up along with Callum, Lola and Lexi walking downstairs and outside the funeral parlour looking at the plaque on the bricks by the door. "Too special for this world but forever treasured by those left behind." Ben read aloud letting his hand run across the plaque. Lola placed a supportive hand on Ben's shoulder "only us know what it means and who it's dedicated too. So don't worry people won't start the pity eyes again. Your still the Ben Mitchell everyone else knows." Ben smiled as little Lexi placed the flower beneath the plaque and tied the balloon to the holder next to the plaque. "Thank you for loving my daddy." the young girl smiled up at Ben as he held her hand. "Thank you for putting up with me you lot. I know it ain't always easy." Jay, Lola and Callum embraced Ben in a comforting hug "It's what family do." Jay always did come through when it came to Ben no matter how much of an idiot he could be sometimes.


	2. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a short morning scene. Enjoy x

Ben awoke from his slumber to the happy peaceful sound of birds chirping; the young man smiled to himself as he felt strong arms holding him close smiling as he remembered the events of the previous night. The date, the kiss and him leading Callum out of the pub and back to his. It was a rare type of bliss for Ben Mitchell to experience as he found himself with butterflies in his stomach at the fact it wasn't just a guy, it wasn't just some random hook-up. It was Callum, it was the first man to make him feel something in years, it was his best friend and now finally his boyfriend. It wasn't a fantasy, last night happened and he couldn't help how happy he felt about that. It was such a comfort for Ben to be able to just lay there, contently smiling to himself as he watched the gentle rise and fall of the toned chest belonging to his boyfriend. He would never become bored or tired of the sight in front of him, of the feeling he had at that moment. Ben couldn't bring himself to leave so he just laid there next to Callum finally finding peace in the world.  
A few hours passed by, Ben must have drifted back off to sleep as he awoke to an empty bed. He sighed to himself convinced that he dreamt the entire scenario so he lay there. Still as a statue, he hair staring at the blank white ceiling. "Morning. Thought I done a runner?" Ben looked up to be greeted by a smug little grin plastered across Callum's face at the obvious sadness at the prospect of Callum not being there. "Wipe that grin off of your face and come over here." Ben grinned back to Callum as the tall man got onto the bed planting his lips onto Ben's into a soft love filled kiss.


	3. A united force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Louise isn't pregnant in this}  
Louise deals with Keanu and his affair in the only way a Mitchell knows how, a strike over the head and leaving him in the arches unconscious leaving her to turn to Ben and Tubbs to help her. Purely because I miss my favourite siblings. Enjoy x

Smash! One strike and there he was lay unconscious and bleeding heavily on the Arches floor with the blonde girl stood over him. It was true what they say, you can only take so much and the Mitchell princess was at her limit. Tears rolled down the young woman's face as she realise what she had done, the reality of the fact she attacked the man she once loved stung. A bittersweet feeling of guilt and relief hit her in the heart like a knife. He was supposed to be her happy ending, her forever. The girl picked up the wrench and shoved it in her handbag with shaking hands wiping her face and taking a breath. She reminded herself of her name, she was Louise Mitchell. It was normal in her family to eliminate the problem but it was never her doing the eliminating, it was always Ben or Phil's job to take out the trash. The young woman checked herself over before leaving the Arches and locking the door checking nobody was watching her. She knew she needed help to deal with this, she had to because she couldn't do prison. So the Mitchell women did what she always did she brushed herself down and walked away from the problem in hand and towards the car lot owned by her brother. She had to deal with this.  
She took a moment before walking straight into the office seeing Ben and Tubbs sat having a beer, the young women walked over to the sofa picked up a beer and began to drink it "Oh hi Ben, hi Tubbs. Mind if I join you? sure thing Lou." the Mitchell man looked his young sibling up and down before meeting her eyes and knowing that look. It was the look of guilt yet relief, the very same look he had when he killed his bully Jordan. "You alright darling? Don't think we've met." Tubbs would always become concerned when it came to the ladies especially when it came to girls as beautiful as Louise Mitchell. The women looked up to the older man sat next to her "Louise Mitchell." the girl presented a simple reply clearly not thinking straight. "Louise? Sis what's happened? You can tell me you know that." Ben was becoming increasingly concerned for the young girl in front of him, more so when he noticed the cloth wrapped around a wrench in her handbag. "Talk to me." Louise looked up to the sound of the softened voice of Ben Mitchell reserved for those selective few. "I lost control. He's been having an affair with Sharon. Her kids not dad's it's Keanu's." the young girl had tears falling down her face as she said it aloud. "Nobody seen me I was careful." the Mitchell sense was still firmly apart of the women. "good girl. You was with me and Tubbs all afternoon helping us on a job." Ben kissed the young girls forehead affectionately, he always would come threw for her. "thanks." the girls voice was hoarse and weak due to the stress throughout the day. "I'll go get things sorted. I was looking for Ben the door was open the bloke was laying on the floor. I'll mess the garage up a bit, was a break in. They was hoping to find cash." Tubbs knew how to get situations like this sorted and he knew Ben needed to be with Louise right now. They both always would risk prison for the Mitchell girl.


	4. Protective over the princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Ben and Callum had been together for two years now, during the course of the relationship the pair had decided to by a house large enough for themselves combined with Lola, Jay, Lexi and Louise. It was more for Lexi's benefit so all her family was around her.}  
Louise gets ready to head on a date only it's with Ben's best friend Charlie 'Tubbs' Savage causing the protective instincts to arise in her housemates and family.

It was 6:30pm and Louise had spent the entirety of that sunny Friday afternoon running around getting ready. She had eventually completed her look going for a black jumpsuit with a lace detailed top half paired with red strappy heels and rose gold themed makeup wearing her hair in loose curls, once finally happy with her look she headed downstairs to be met with wolf whistles from Ben and Jay. "You look beautiful darling!" Lola was the only one who knew she was going on a date the others all thought she was just going on a girl's night out. Louise flashed a smile before leaning over and taking Ben's beer having a swig of it. "Oi! Get your own!" Louise grinned pressing a kiss to Ben's cheek "Love you too!" Ben and Louise had developed a strong sibling relationship after coming to terms with the fact they were more similar than they cared to admit. "Who's the lucky bloke?" Jay was becoming suspicious of he amount of effort she had put into what was supposedly a girl's night out. "I'm going out with the girls! Don't wait up!" Louise checked herself over one last time before heading towards the front door "Be safe!" Ben secretly hated Louise going out alone, he'd spend all night worrying about her.  
A few hours had passed and the date was going perfectly for Tubbs and Louise, they had laughed until their stomachs hurt, ate good food, had a drink but most importantly just enjoyed each others company. "I had a really good time tonight lou." Tubbs smiled pressing a soft kiss to the girls cheek holding her hand gently. "so did I." Louise shared a soft genuine smile with the man standing in front of her. "What the?" the pair turned around to be faced by the look of a very protective big brother and a very cautious best friend. "Ben... it's not what it looks like. Well it is but..." "He treating you right?" A nervous Louise is stopped by Ben's brother instinct kicking in "yeah he is." Ben grins to the pair hugging Lou's side and shaking Tubbs' hand "Be safe I don't fancy being uncle Ben just yet." and just like that he was wondering off in the direction of the office leaving Louise and Tubbs laughing by the bar.   
~ 2 years on ~  
"You did it Lou." Tubbs smiled at Louise as she lay exhausted with her blonde hair stuck to her forehead while she hold the tiny girl to her chest. "I love you." the girl smiled up at her fiancé while he held the small hand of their daughter. Knock. Knock. the pair looked up to see Ben and Callum stood at the door "come in. The latest addition to the family wants to meet her favourite uncles." Louise smiled at the men as the little girl held her finger tightly. The boys walked closer to the bed looking down at the little girl "Look who's here to see you sweetheart." Tubbs was clearly a very proud dad already, his eyes didn't leave the little girl. "Can I hold her?" Ben looked almost nervous as Louise placed the small figure into his hands, watching as the little girl found an instant comfort in his chest holding his finger. Ben tried to blink back the falling tears as he looked down at the little girl. "she's perfect just like her mummy. I'm so proud of you Lou." Ben kissed his younger siblings head as he gently rocked the little girl. They all knew they was an extremely dysfunctional misshapen family but none of them would change it.


	5. I'm not strong enough to stay - trigger warning/emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
I chose to do this after tonight's episode and how that could have very easily triggered Callum to become a danger to himself very fast. PTSD can lead to so much more so fast and this chapter hopefully portrays it in a way that does it justice.  
A little extra note my instagram and twitter are always online if any of my readers feel low or just fancy a chat please do message and don't suffer in silence.

*Callum's pov*  
I was done. I sat by the table with shaking hands as I picked up the pen and used the little strength to create the contact with the paper.   
Dear Ben, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I screwed up, I'm sorry I'm not good enough but most importantly I'm sorry I'm leaving you behind. You are the most special, caring, loving, gentle men I have had the pleasure of knowing and even for that short time it was such a pleasure to call you mine, to be the reason you smiled. I don't want you to blame yourself because it wasn't in anyway your fault. It was mine. I made a mistake a few years ago back when I was in the Army. I could of done more to protect that girl believe me I tried so hard even if you didn't see the footage. Lola knows, which is why I have to go. I have to say goodbye to you and to Lexi... because mistakes catch up with you. I'm not a bad person Ben I really care and you and Lexi. Yes I said care, because I'm never gone not really, I will always be in yours and Lexi's hearts. I love you Ben, I wish I'd have told you that to your face. Your incredible, I'll treasure you always. I'm always with you.  
Farewell Ben. Love always, cal x  
Fresh tears fell down my face as I looked at a photo on my phone of me and Ben, he was everything in the world to me. The family we had, him, Lexi, Lola, Jay and me was the most important thing to me. Jay, a best friend and colleague we had so many laughs and memories. At least I know Ben won't ever be alone not really. Lola, a best friend and sister. In such a short period of time she had became such a huge part of life. If it wasn't for her me and Ben would never be where we are, we'd have never gotten together, I'd have never had the confidence to stand up for myself against my homophobic dad. Lexi, the sweetest most loving little girl anybody could have the honour of knowing. I smiled fondly remembering little gestures like when she openly ran and hugged me at the car lot. She's grew to become like my own already. More tears ran down my face as I thought of her dad having to tell her, of Jay organising my funeral, of Lola's last memory of me being the worst memory I have, of Ben derailing because that's just what he does. Ben, he was such a special man and he didn't even know it, he didn't know how loved he was, how cherished he was. My eyes looked back at the photo of us on my lock screen as my thumb ran across Ben's face quietly whispering "You'll be okay my darling, live your life, get that empire you want and don't let anyone get in the way. Goodbye. I'll wait for you I promise." Tears streamed my face as I placed the letter and my phone on the table before picking up the tablets along with the vodka. I walked into the Bedroom wiping my tears as I folded Ben's glasses before sitting on the bed.  
*end of Callum's pov*  
Ben walked towards the flat with Jay and Lola in tow "I need to apologise to him." Lola was regretting not standing by her friend in the pub, she knew she should have let him explain. "so do I." those words leaving Jay's mouth caused both Ben and Lola to turn around "What did you do?" Lola seemed angered at the thought of Jay also managing to upset Callum "Yesterday. I treated him like dirt." Jay looked to the floor clearly disappointed in himself knowing Callum would have only been trying to help. "That makes all three of us. We was meant to be having dinner together tonight yet I went on that stupid job and got arrested. Seems we all forget how much he does for us." Ben let out a sigh as he pushed open the flat door. "Weird. It's usually locked." Jay was starting to get the whole I'm worried but don't want to be look that he usually gets when things go wrong. "Cal?!" Lola shouted looking around the small flat. "Maybe he's gone for a drink." Jay nervously whispered as his eyes met the letter on the table along with Callum's phone. "Shit! CALLUM!!" Jay was panicking now he'd seen the letter. Within a matter of seconds Lola ran out of the bedroom standing in front of the door while phoning the emergency services. "Lo! Let me in!!" Tears ran down Lola's face as she awaited instructions from the paramedics. "Lo?" Jay became increasingly concerned when he seen Lola crying, she never cries. Lola could barely get her words out as the paramedics run in to the bedroom where Callum lay unconscious "I think he tried to kill himself, the letter and there is pills and vodka on the bed both empty." Those words broke Ben as he held the letter to his chest. The three of them stood in the living room helpless while the paramedics rushed Callum out of the bedroom and to the ambulance.  
It had been a few days and Callum was on the mend. Ben couldn't bring himself to leave his side, terrified if he did something would happen. Lola and Jay had been the same, all of them blaming themselves for what had happened. The tree of them had been daydreaming, wondering if they could have done more until a cough brought them out of their thoughts. "hey." Callum's weak voice whispered, barely audible. "Callum!" Jay, Lola and Ben had instantly transfixed their attention to the man laying in the hospital bed. "hi sleepyhead." Ben kissed Callum's head, his thumb running over his cheek while his other hand was entwined with Callum's "Don't ever do that to us again mr!" Callum smiled weakly up at his boyfriend before turning his head to Lola "I'm -" "Don't you even dare say your sorry! The rat Leo needs to be doing to apologising not you. and I shouldn't have doubted you. So what you made a mistake but you are a good person Callum Highway and we love you so much." tears fell down Callum's cheeks as he becomes engulfed in a tight hug from Jay, Lola and Ben. "Please don't leave us." a sobbing Ben whispered into Callum's ear as he hugged him close. "I thought I lost everyone and everything. Lo hated me, Jay would hate me, I'd be stopped from seeing Lexi and so you'd end up hating me and that thought was unbearable." "I'd never stop you seeing Lexi, she loves you so much already we all do." The friends sat and talked for hours, Callum opened up about the army and how he'd just wanted to stop the pain, Ben and the others cried and reassured Callum he'd never be alone again and they sat and just enjoyed each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or dm on instagram/twitter any ideas you would like to see!  
Instagram - @multipleeditssxo  
Twitter - @BallumxBen


End file.
